


May 5, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One new smile materialized on Supergirl's face after she defeated a new villain.





	May 5, 2003

I never created DC.

One new smile materialized on Supergirl's face after she defeated a new villain without Amos.

THE END


End file.
